


love loop

by submarinebunny



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cupid Jackson Wang, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, House Party, Lowercase, M/M, POV Multiple, i apologize in advance for the number of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submarinebunny/pseuds/submarinebunny
Summary: welcome to wanglentine's bash! the rules are: be single; bring a single friend; find love (or something similar)!





	love loop

if jinyoung knew one thing, it was that jackson using a high pitched, cheery tone when addressing him usually meant trouble. so, when his lunch time was suddenly interrupted by a cutesy shout, he knew he was in for a ride.

"jinyoungie!"

"hello, jackson. how can i help you today?"

"how are you, jackson? why, i'm mighty fine today, jinyoung! what about you? how has your day-"

"yeah, yeah, you and i both know you didn't hop your way over here to chit chat about my morning classes. what's up?"

"so. valentine's day is in a week."

"yeah, the red hearts and pink decor popping up everywhere are kinda hard to miss."

"exactly! ugh, this is my favorite time of the year!"

"even though your alleged boyfriend is all the way back in china?"

"first of all, he IS my boyfriend, miss me with that 'alleged' talk. second, i just love love, you know? i love seeing people celebrating love and being in love and being loved…"

"if this is about another one of your kinks, i really need to go."

"jinyoung! no, listen: i had the best idea ever. you know how jaebeom and youngjae have this big romantic dinner planned, right? and mark has a date with someone he met on tinder, and yugbam are really keen on trying this new thing in which you place your right leg-"

"that's enough of that sentence, i think. also, yugbam?"

"yugyeom and bambam, that's their otp name. they use it as a hashtag on instagram all the time, jinyoung, keep up! anyways, as i was saying: you're the only one who hasn't stated their plans for valentine's day, and i think i can help with that!"

"i don't have plans for valentine's day, jackson, and i really don't mind that."

"yeah, but get this: i'm throwing a party. wanglentine's bash. and you're the first one to be invited! the rules are that only single people can go,and they must come in pairs with an equally single friend - you're my single friend, if that wasn't clear - so there will be higher chances of people finding love or something equally fulfilling albeit a lot less long term the pair system ensures there is an even number of eligible bachelors and bachelorettes and - is there a gender neutral term for bachelor? anyway, you're coming as my pair!"

"... okay. let's say i do agree on going - which is probably not going to happen - aren't you in a relationship, as you said like two minutes ago? that ruins the math!"

“aha, that’s where you’re wrong! you see, since i’m throwing the party and i already have my man, i am the exception who’s allowed to bring two eligible bachelors - you, who are definitely coming, don’t give me that look, and xuxi from the basketball team! he’s my token straight friend. i figured that would be a nice addition to the party ensemble.”

“aren’t you a little short to have friends on the basketball team?”

-

“minnie, get this: the man, the myth, the legend, jackson wang himself, is throwing a singles-only valentine’s day party!”

“sorry, junnie, i’m not really a valentine’s day party kinda guy. plus, the last thing i want is to risk seeing you-know-who sucking faces with someone else. i mean, i’ve accepted he’s too pretty for a mere mortal like me and nothing will ever happen between us, but it would still hurt, you know?”

“first of all, no man is too handsome for lee seokmin, not even jaehyun-”

“shhh! don’t say his name out loud, people might hear it and tell him and he’ll laugh at me and my life will be ruined forever and i’ll-”

“come on, minnie! you sell yourself way too short! look, even if you don’t get to be with him, there will be plenty of people for you to kiss there! not to mention, you’ll get to party with me! are you really willing to pass up on that?”

“yanan is going, isn’t he?”

“so i’ve heard…”

“the things i do for wen junhui…”

“you’re a saint, minnie! if this works out, you’ll be my best man on our wedding!”

-

“i need your help with something!”

“what’s up, yuqi?”

“so. you know jackson, right?”

“everyone knows jackson.”

“right. and you know he’s throwing a party for single people only, right?”

“junhui not so subtly told me about it, yes.”

“and you know jackson is friends with xuxi, right?”

“oh. i see where this is going now.”

“please tell me you’re not actually going with junhui!”

“no, he’s taking a friend. he did pretty much beg me to come and bring a friend of my own, though...”

“me, me, choose me!”

“okay. but no straight pda in front of me!”

“you’re the best, yanan!”

-

“hey, you don’t have plans for valentine’s day, do you?”

“i’m flattered, doie, but you’re not really my type. plus, i’ve got my eyes on someone already…”

“idiot. you’re not my type either!”

“why’d you ask?”

“rumor has it jackson wang is throwing a party for single people to find love or whatever-”

“that’s the spirit!”

“and a certain someone will be there, which raised my interest, and another certain someone, who goes by the name of seokmin, will also be there, which might raise _ your _interest…”

“seokmin will be there?”

“you really just skipped over the fact i confessed to having a crush on someone? wow, jae, you are truly whipped. i’ll take that as a yes to being my pair, then?”

-

“dude, did you hear about jackson wang’s party?”

“the matchmaking one?”

“yep. sounds fun, don’t you think?”

“i guess…”

“wanna come as my wingman?”

“that’s what bros are for, isn’t it?”

-

jackson didn’t usually have a problem with his monthly cupid goals. he had a foolproof plan - throw a couple of parties each month, shoot a few arrows, and voilà! he had been meeting his goals every month for three whole years, ever since he began disguising himself as an university student in seoul, but when the upper management suddenly decided to throw an event for valentine’s day almost doubling their february goals, he knew a simple, run-of the-mill party wouldn’t do. luckily for him, university students loved getting drunk and making out with strangers, and they were particularly prone to doing so during valentine’s day. even jinyoung, who usually despised parties, had decided to come! this was going to be a great night, jackson could feel it.

-

“yuqi! you’re here!”

“hi, xuxi! yanan brought me!”

“oh, that’s cool! i came with jackson himself. so, seen anyone interesting yet?”

“well, i haven’t been here for long, but there’s definitely someone who caught my eye… what about you, xuxi? i’m sure you’ve been approached a few times already…”

“oh, i, uh. i was actually… i was kinda hoping you’d show up? haha, this is embarrassing, uh…”

“you’re kidding, right?”

“look, i’m sorry! i just- can we- can you forget i said anything? i’m embarrassed!”

“xuxi! i’ve been hitting on you for the past five months! i refuse to believe you hadn’t picked up on it!”

“you’ve… been hitting… on _ me _?”

“uh, yeah?”

“really? because i’ve had a crush on you for about the same amount of time!”

“wow, we really are oblivious, aren’t we?”

“a match made in heaven!”

“i’d really like to kiss you right now but i promised yanan i wouldn’t let him see me being a het…”

“let’s go somewhere private, then!”

-

“bro, what about junhui?”

“nah, he’s friends with jeonghan. he’s handsome, though - you should give him a shot!”

“nah, i think i’ll pass…”

-

“yanan! you came!”

“well, you asked me to, so…”

“good boy! who did you bring?”

“yuqi! but i’ve lost her already…”

“great! well, not great, but i’m sure she’s fine! in the meantime, come with me - seokmin is a useless baby gay and he needs help, and you’re the perfect person to calm him down and cheer him on.”

“oh. is this really about seokmin?”

“what do you mean?”

“well, i just- i thought you had asked me because- no, never mind. let’s help seokmin!”

“look at you being another helpless gay! don’t worry, darling, i am very much interested in having some alone time with you - which is why we need to ditch seokmin in the arms of his man as soon as possible! now, are you joining mission baby gay or what?”

“do i get paid in kisses?”

“kisses? how prude! but sure, whatever you want, darling!”

-

“i saw yuqi around here before, maybe you could make a move on her?”

“nah, i saw her with that other tall dude a while ago. plus, not my type.”

“i didn’t know you had a type!”

“well, you know, i’m not really into short girls…”

-

“jun, i really don’t think this is a good idea…”

“minnie, of course it is! look, he’s still next to doyoung, which means no one has made a move on him!”

“or he has turned everyone down...”

“yanan! not helping!”

“he’s right, junnie! i can’t risk it!”

“i’m always right! but look, seokmin - it’s best if you rip off the band-aid all at once, you know? if he rejects you, at least you can move on sooner!”

“ugh, you’ve got the looks _ and _the brains! sexy!”

“thanks, junnie! min, you said you take a class together, right? just go up to him as a friend, then, to test the waters! if he doesn’t look interested, you can just ask him stuff about your class!”

“... fine. i’ll go, but only because i can feel junhui’s horny energy messing up my aura as we speak!”

-

“hey, if we’re still alone by the end of the night, at least the party was pretty fun, huh?”

“what? oh, yeah, sure!”

“what?”

“nothing, i just thought you’d say something else…”

\- 

“you didn’t tell me dongyoung was coming!”

“who? your crush?”

“don’t say ‘crush’, it makes me sound 12!”

“but that’s what he is, right?”

“i have the right to remain silent.”

“you’re so cute, nyoungie! go talk to him!”

“and make a fool of myself? no, thank you!”

“oh, please! i haven’t missed the way he’s been looking at you all night, you know?”

“shut up!”

-

“ok, let’s do this wingman business right!”

“ok. tell me what you’re looking for in a girl.”

“uh. turns out it doesn’t really have to be a girl, you know?”

“what?”

“i think i’m bi? i don’t know yet, but yeah, guys are totally fine.”

“oh. okay.”

-

“hey, jaehyun…”

“seokmin! i was looking for you!”

“you… were?”

“uh, yeah, dongyoung mentioned you were coming, so i was kinda waiting to see you, because it’s nice to have a familiar face in the crowd, you know? so i was trying to see if i could find you… have you, uh, have you found anyone you like?”

“oh, i don’t know… i don’t really have my hopes up for tonight…”

“nonsense! a face like yours could find someone in a heartbeat!”

“i’d say the same about you!”

“well, i… i might have found someone already…”

“oh. don’t let me stop you, then. i’ll get going now. it was nice-”

“seokmin. i was… i was actually talking about you…”

“_ me _?”

“is it really that surprising?”

“sorry, i thought the whole ‘my crush likes me back’ thing only happened in movies and now my brain is short-circuiting!”

“you’re adorable, you know that?”

“keep smiling like that and i’ll blackout for real!”

-

“so, uh… when did you find out?”

“what?”

“when did you find out you were… not-straight?”

“oh, uh…”

“we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to…”

“nah, it’s fine. it’s just, there’s this guy, and we’re friends, but lately i can’t stop thinking about him in… more-than-friendly ways, you know?”

“you’re preaching to the choir…”

-

“i didn’t take you for a party guy...”

“oh, hi, dongyoung! i didn’t take you for a party guy either!”

“i’m not, but i _ am _an amazing friend, so…”

“same here.”

“jackson put you up to this?”

“yep. i’m guessing jaehyun in your case? i saw you two together.”

“yeah. he’s got it figured out now, though.”

“sorry he abandoned you.”

“meh, it’s for a good cause. i see jackson seems to have abandoned you too…”

“well, i already knew i’d be alone the minute i agreed to come, to be honest.”

“wanna be alone together?”

\- 

“have you ever been in love?”

“how drunk are you?”

“seriously! i only drank one beer!”

“one beer? who are you and what have you done to my best friend?”

“stop it. i’m just… afraid, i guess? of saying something i’m not supposed to say…”

“we’ve been friends for over a decade and you just came out to me as not-straight, what else could you be possibly hiding from me? did you murder someone?”

“please! you know i’d call you to help me hide the body!”

“and i’d be right over with the shovel! seriously, though, what’s wrong? is this about your crush? is he here?”

“yes and yes.”

“oh.”

“yep.”

“do you need my help? is that why you asked me to come?”

“uhh… no and yes?”

“what?”

“you know what? this is stupid. can we just go home and pretend this talk never happened?”

“johnny suh, if you don’t tell me what’s going on right now, i swear to whatever god is watching us right now i will-”

“it’s you, ok? it’s you, sehun. i’ve fallen in love with you in a non-bro, totally romantic way, and now i just ruined our friendship and-”

“are you kidding me? you didn’t ruin anything, johnny. now sit your ass back down so i can kiss you like i’ve been meaning to do since we were 16!”

-

STATUS REPORT

FEBRUARY 14

HUMAN NAME: JACKSON WANG

LOCATION: SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA

SUCCESSFUL MATCHES

  1. SONG YUQI X HUANG XUXI
  2. KIM JISOO X JANG YEEUN
  3. WEN JUNHUI X YAN AN
  4. KIM SEJEONG X KIM YERIM
  5. JUNG JAEHYUN X LEE SEOKMIN
  6. KANG DANIEL X PARK JIHYO
  7. PARK JINYOUNG X KIM DONGYOUNG
  8. SONG MINHO X BAE JOOHYUN
  9. YOO JEONGYEON X KANG SEULGI
  10. CHOI MINHO X KIM JUNMYEON
  11. YOO KIHYUN X KIM TAEYEON
  12. KIM CHUNGHA X KIM DOYEON
  13. OH SEHUN X JOHN SUH

-

“hi babe! happy valentine’s day!”

“hi baby! how was your party?”

“oh, it was great! i got 13 new couples! just sent my report!”

“i’m proud of you, baby! i wish i was there to celebrate it with you, though…”

“it’s fine, yixing. we have an eternity of love ahead of us!”

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i would like to thank the mods for hosting the fest and for being extremely kind and understanding when i asked for an extension. this still isn't my best work, and i wish i had more time to develop the individual stories, but i'm glad i was able to finish it in time for the fest!
> 
> to any readers who made it this far: thank you so much for reading! please consider leaving me some feedback as it means a lot to me!
> 
> lots of love,  
submarinebunny


End file.
